Advice From The Doctor
by Red Witch
Summary: Doc gives Goose some advice on relationships. Too bad no one gave him any advice on giving advice to Supertroopers.


**I misplaced the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. Another brain ramble that had to get out. **

**Advice From The Doctor**

"Doc what is all this?" Shane blinked.

"My Gooseman this is our oasis," Doc grinned. On top of BETA Mountain was a ledge that was like a natural patio. A few lounge chairs had been set up under a large canopy. There was a portable refrigerator as well as a table that had a cooler with a few chilled bottles of wine and other cold drinks in it.

"This is our bachelor pad away from our bachelor pads," Doc grinned as he turned on a small portable music player. "A place where us single guys can unwind and relax!"

"Oh boy!" Bubblehead the Memory Bird flapped in and landed on one of the lounge chairs. "This is perfect for a swinger like me! It's Miller time! Who's Miller anyway?"

"So what do you think my Gooseman?" Doc asked.

"I think I have never seen anyone work so hard at being a complete slacker in my life," Shane blinked.

"Thank you," Doc poured himself a drink. "Come on and sit a spell."

"I have to admit the view is pretty good," Shane sat down and looked at the stars above. "What made you think of this?"

"Just something that came into my head," Doc shrugged as he sat down on a lounge chair. "You know Zach has his kids and Niko's…Well I just thought us single guys needed a place of our own. A place where men can be men."

_"Men, men, men, men, manly men…"_ Bubblehead sang.

"I guess it is a good idea," Shane shrugged. "At least it's a place to get away from everyone."

"So what's been bugging you **this week?"** Doc asked. "I've noticed you've been a little more uptight than usual."

"Is that the real reason you brought me here?" Shane asked.

"Yes now talk or else I shall torture you by having Bubblehead sing some more," Doc quipped.

_"If you like pina coladas!"_ Bubblehead began.

Doc quickly grabbed his beak shut. "On second thought that would be torture to us both. So what gives my Gooseman? Tell the Doctor."

"Oh nothing much," Shane let out a breath. "It's just that stupid betting pool going around."

"Which one?" Doc asked. "The one where Wheiner has a nervous breakdown or the one where Commander Walsh finally snaps and goes insane? Or is it the one that will count up how many times you crash a ship this year?"

"The one with Niko and I **dating**," Shane gave him a look. "There's a betting pool on my **flying?**"

"Yes," Doc said. "But right now we're talking about you and Niko. I'll give you piloting tips later."

"There is **no** me and Niko," Shane told him. "Why can't people just get that we're friends and nothing else?"

"Uh huh," Doc nodded.

"So we flirt a little but it means nothing," Shane said. "It's not like we can ever be together or anything. We can't be together. I can't have any…attachments. Not with my life."

"Maybe it's just as well," Doc sighed. "I mean she'd be nothing but a burden to you anyway."

"What do you mean by **that?**" Shane asked sharply.

"Let's face it Gooseman," Doc shrugged. "Lady's got a lot of baggage. You have enough trouble with the Board of Leaders without adding to it. If you got involved with her it would hamper your own efforts to get back at Wheiner and whoever shot the Supertrooper program down behind the scenes."

"Maybe but I don't care about that," Shane said.

"You should," Doc remarked. "More importantly if people think the two of you are a couple they could use you to hurt her."

"I'd like to see them **try**," Shane growled.

"Yeah but think about this," Doc said. "She's a psychic. They don't exactly have the best reputations in the universe. More specifically, on Earth. A lot of important people could get real annoyed if the two of you are together."

"Since when do I care what a bunch of stuffed shirts and bigots think?" Shane snapped. "She's my friend and I'm not going to abandon her."

"But you could get into a lot of trouble if you…" Doc began.

"I don't care!" Shane snapped. "What the hell is the matter with you Doc? So what if Niko's different and in trouble? She's our friend! We have to stand by and help her no matter what! I don't care about the danger! She's…"

"Just like **you?**" Bubblehead piped up.

"You were making a point weren't you?" Shane realized.

"Yes and here's **another one**," Doc gave him a serious look. "If you don't want to end up **alone** for the rest of your life you'd better drop the attitude and ask the girl out on a date!"

"Doc we went over this! I can't ask her for a date," Shane threw up his hands.

"Goose the point I was trying to make was that Niko feels the exact same way about **you**," Doc rolled his eyes. "The whole Supertrooper thing doesn't bother her just like the whole psychic thing doesn't bother you. Any idiot with half a brain can see the two of you were made for each other!"

"Because we're both **freaks**?" Shane asked bitterly.

"No, because whenever you two look at each other there's a light in your eyes that everyone can see from outer space," Doc told him. "I've never seen two people so compatible with each other. It's like whatever one of you lacks the other has. You seem to know each other's moves without even speaking."

"I do feel…comfortable around her," Shane admitted.

"More than comfortable, right?" Doc asked. "She makes you feel whole doesn't she? Like that one missing piece in your life has finally fallen into place."

"In my case I've got plenty of missing pieces," Shane let out a breath. "But she's just a friend. We're team mates. Nothing more. It can't be anything more."

"Something tells me if anyone could make it work it would be the two of you," Doc told him.

"Why are you so concerned about all this?" Shane asked.

"Because the two of you are my friends and you both deserve all the happiness you can get," Doc said.

"That and the fact if you can get them to go on a date before the twelfth you win the betting pool," Bubblehead said happily.

"You want me to glue gun your beak shut?" Doc snapped. He turned to see a very angry Supertrooper standing over him. "Now Goose, before you get your feathers ruffled I really did mean all that stuff about you and Niko. Come on, Goose. The two of you were made for each other."

"And if you can make a **profit**, so much the better? Right?" Shane snapped. "Come here!"

"Now Gooseman, come on! Don't get mad," Doc gulped. "Goose! No! Stop! Wait! AAAAHH! HEY! STOP IT!"

"There," Shane brushed his hands when he had finished his work. "I feel better already. See ya around Doc!" He made a mock salute and walked off whistling.

"This is what I get when I try to do a good deed," Doc groaned. The lawn chair had been wrapped around his entire body.

"If it will make you feel any better Doc I'd like some advice," Bubblehead piped up. "I'm dating two girls and I don't know who to pick. So who should I go for, the toaster or the blender?"

"I think I'd better get out of the advice business while I'm still in one piece," Doc groaned.


End file.
